voidbournefandomcom-20200215-history
Arzhov Confederation
The Arzhov Confederation is a loose alliance of human federalized states located close to the centre of the Milky Way galaxy, bordering the impassable reaches of the Sora Wheel. Race The Arzhov are humans - they do not refer to themselves as Terrans, but as humans, to make a clear distinction between themselves and the race which comprises the bulk of the Terran Alliance. History The Arzhov were originally Terrans, hailing from one of the many outbound flight projects undertaken by Earth just prior to, during, and following the events of the Third World War that devastated Earth and led to the rise of the Terran Alliance. Their colony ships, originally set for a destination close to home, overshot their mark and continued on in space for many years before they were eventually deposited on one of the myriad worlds bordering the immense Sora Wheel. Under the leadership of their half-mythic guiding hand, Peter Arzhovin, the wayward colonists quickly established a functioning society and a colony which grew into a small, stable government. After the death of their leader, the planet - beforehand known jokingly as Bob - was officially named Arzhov. One hundred and sixty years later, and the Arzhov have become a large, loose confederation of federal states banded together for mutual protection and assistance under the aegis of the Raion Consortium, which inhabits the interior reaches of the Wheel. Government The Arzhov government consists of a loose parliamentary-style senate, with representatives from the various member states - typically single systems - sent to the capital to deliberate and pass laws to bind them as a whole. While states generally self-govern without interference, the central government deals with overall problems such as criminals which cross system boundaries, the defense of the state, and taxation to help maintain their armed forces and infrastructure. Culture & Society Arzhov society is mostly agrarian: with most of their technology imported from the Consortium, including ships built to their specifications as they lack the industrial capacity to do so themselves, most are fine living as farmers across their various worlds and growing enough for export. Military The Arzhov military is a small, dependable force with all the courage and innovation that Terrans are famous for. This, unfortunately, is not backed by the massive industrial capacity that the Alliance is capable of bringing to bear against a given opponent. While they typically use purchased Consortium starships, they also have their own vessels built to their own specifications within the Consortium or, if the ship is small enough, built in their own local yards. Arzhov starships are typically employed as small, fast combatants with an eye towards aggressive interdiction of commerce raiders, privateers, and pirates: serious problems in the fringe areas so close to the galactic core, away from the civilized and industrialized middle rim. Notable Figures Government Figures Chief Councilman Arthur Crowley The current "head" of the Arzhov confederation, or as close to it as one can get. A dependable soul, who would like nothing more than to get on well with the Alliance while preserving his nation's independence. Military Figures Fleet Admiral Alexander Thorn The head of the Confederation Star Fleet and one of the most brilliant tactical minds produced by humanity or Terrans since the days of Horatio Nelson, equal to the Alliance's own Admiral James Holland who died at Djangor. He gained notoriety after defeating a much larger pirate force than his own fleet at Alpha Cygni, utilizing his small flagship Seraphina and his other ships to great effect. Admiral Artemis Wickwild The head of the Confederation's 2nd Fleet and a highly capable admiral in her own right. Among the naval community, Admiral Wickwild is famous for her expertise in fleet manoeuvres, being the one behind the success of Alexander Thorn's tactics at Alpha Cygni. Her flagship, the Arabella, is widely renowned as one of the most famous ships in the Arzhov fleet. Astrography Notable locations Arzhov Belle Terra Lupin Alpha Cygni Category:Factions Category:Near-Human Factions Category:Near-Human Races Category:Human Factions Category:Arzhov Confederation